A Knight's Tale
by Hanonymous
Summary: Amy pulled her dark cloak tighter around her, standing in front of the castle and staring at the massive wooden doors with trepidation. It was her first day working as the younger prince's "personal guardian"; a job which, in her opinion, may not be worth the admittedly generous pay. (Pondlock AU. Collection of short stories.)
1. Part 1

**A/N:**

**Hello, everyone! This fanfiction is merely a collection of short stories centered around an AU idea I had, in which Sherlock is a prince and Amy is his knight. An interesting spin on the "knight and princess" romance archetype. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**-Han**

* * *

><p>Amy pulled her dark cloak tighter around her, standing in front of the castle and staring at the massive wooden doors with trepidation. It was her first day working as the younger prince's – in the King's words – "personal guardian"; a job which, in her opinion, may not be worth the admittedly generous pay.<p>

She'd heard nothing but awful things about Prince Sherlock. According to several servants she'd consulted, the man was arrogant, insensitive, cold, lacked any semblance of diplomacy… the list went on. The only tentatively positive thing she'd been told was that he was a genius, incredibly brilliant beyond his years, but the same could be said for his older brother, and look how _he _turned out.

Amy shook her head to banish her doubts and opened the doors. Her boots clacked on the marble floors as she walked inside, and people gave her curious glances as she headed for the throne room. At least her hood covered up her hair.

Upon entering, she was greeted warmly by the king and queen. A servant presented her with a bundle of fabric and a sheathed sword, then showed her to her chamber, which was a small but comfortable room near the prince's own. She was informed that immediately after donning her uniform, she was to begin her duties.

Amy dressed in the uniform, which consisted of a long-sleeved tunic, half-fingered gloves, a belt, and leggings. The leggings and gloves were black. The tunic itself was dark blue, with a black rectangle of cloth over her chest that was embroidered with a deep blue rose. She strapped the scabbard to her belt, fastened her cloak around her shoulders again, and left her room.

She stood in front of the prince's library, the room where she was told he spent most of his time, with the same feeling of anxiety as before. She wanted to pull her hood up to cover her bright red hair again, but she had a feeling that would seem suspicious. She took a deep breath, shook out her hands, and went into the room.

It was completely different from how she had imagined – but then, she had never been in a library before. There were shelves everywhere, filled with more books than Amy had ever seen in her life. There were several windows along the black-and-white walls, but the room was still dimly lit. A fire burned low in the hearth, and the prince sat in the chair before it, his back to her.

"I suppose you are my new 'guardian', then?" he said without turning to face her. His voice was startlingly deep. "I have one question for you."

Amy hardly dared to breathe as the prince paused. When he spoke again, his voice was tinged with something like contempt.

"How long do you expect to last here?"

She tensed, anger burning away her hesitation. He dared doubt her? "A lifetime, if you so choose, my lord," she said firmly.

The prince rose from his chair so quickly, Amy took a step back. He turned to face her, and their eyes met for the first time.

His eyes were grey to her in that moment, but she later learned they could appear icy blue or even a light greenish gold. His hair was dark and curly, and his face was pale and uniquely handsome, with high, sharp cheekbones and full lips. He stared at Amy wonderingly for a long moment.

"You are a woman," he said finally.

"Yes. So?"

"That has never happened before," he answered. "Tell me, knight, how can I trust you to keep your word? How do I know you will stay?"

Amy looked at him. "I swore an oath to remain with you and protect you, my lord," she said. "No matter the circumstance."

He laughed. "And you would honor that oath?"

"To my last breath," she said.

The prince frowned then. "What is your name?"

She frowned back. "Amy."

He came closer to her, reaching out to touch a strand of her flaming hair. "Amy," he repeated. "Time will tell if you honor your oath, Amy."

She swallowed. "Yes, my lord," she said, praying he couldn't tell how her heart pounded.

The prince regarded her with those steel-grey eyes, as though seeing her in a new light. "Fascinating," he said at length, stepping away and letting his hand fall from her hair.

"What is?" Amy asked.

"You are."


	2. Part 2

Amy soon fell into a routine in her life at the castle. She would wake early, dress, eat something briefly, and go to Prince Sherlock's chamber to guard his room as he prepared for the day, then go to the training grounds to work on her sword skills.

This was one of the more difficult parts of the day. Amy loved practicing, yes. Some days she felt like she and her sword were one, moving fluidly together as though they were made to do so. But it was still hard physical work. And then there were the other knights.

Some tried to flirt with her. Some purposefully caused her to miss targets. Nearly all made fun of her – for coming from a poor family, for being the prince's "pet", or even for just being the only female knight in the king's employ.

Amy had only one friend among the knights. His name was Rory. He stood up for her when the others jeered, and didn't back down when they turned their harsh words against him. Amy thought he was sweet, of course, but she could fight her own battles. Still, she didn't quite have the heart to tell Rory that she didn't need looking after.

Maybe it was nice to be cared about once in a while.

After training, Amy would go to the prince's library. He was usually reading, and tended to greet her with a simple "Afternoon", or didn't acknowledge her presence at all until much later.

One day, however, Amy didn't see him in his usual spot before the fire. "My lord?" she called softly.

Her ears picked up a faint sound from deeper in the room. Cautiously, she stepped around the first row of shelves to investigate.

Amy was greeted by a strange sight on the other side of the shelves. The prince was sound asleep with his head on a table, surrounded by books and charts. His sleeping face was less sharp than usual, and he looked almost peaceful. He was handsome, very handsome.

She bit her lip uncertainly, coming quietly closer and touching his shoulder lightly. "My lord," she said, "awaken."

The prince stirred, opening his pale blue eyes. He gazed at her uncomprehendingly for a moment. "Amy?" he mumbled sleepily.

"You fell asleep in your library, my lord – I know not when," she whispered. Her eyes darted back and forth, resting anywhere but his face. "I thought… I thought not to wake you, but perhaps you should not sleep here."

Was that a slight blush she detected on the prince's cheeks? It was hard to tell as he sat up. "Yes, thank you," he said tonelessly. She had definitely been imagining it. After all, what cause would he have to be embarrassed? She was only his knight, after all.

Amy straightened. "May I ask what you were working on?"

The prince sighed, looking with distaste at the papers below him. "I am supposed to be studying the names of cities and kings of countries we are allied with," he grumbled. "I do not see the point of it all."

Amy fought back a laugh. "My lord, it is for political purposes, is it not?" she suggested. "To know the names of the rulers of other countries… to know what goes on in this world…"

"Politics are useless," he complained. "Why must we pretend to like people who we are only going to go to war with eventually?"

She couldn't keep back a laugh now, but quickly covered her lips with one hand. "My lord!"

A smile flickered over the prince's lips. "Is there any way I could put this off until later?"

"Knowing you, you have been putting it off for days already," Amy scolded, half-teasing. "Sometimes I am glad you are not the crown prince! What hope would there be for this country if you were on the throne?"

"None at all," he agreed, chuckling in that deep voice of his that always made Amy's heart skip a beat. "Off with you, my faithful knight. I need to concentrate, and you are a distraction."

Amy's cheeks turned red, and she bowed quickly to hide it. "My lord," she mumbled, turning away and hurrying out of the room.


	3. Part 3

Some days were not spent entirely in the library. Occasionally she and the prince would walk outside, and Amy would listen to him talk. Other times he'd ask _her _to talk, but he never managed to get many details out of her.

The prince also had one friend in the castle, a healer named John. Sometimes they went to see him, but he was often busy.

Amy quite liked John. He was kind, funny, and had somehow managed to put up with the prince for years – a feat that Amy herself was slowly endeavoring to accomplish.

There was one more person whom Amy had managed to make the acquaintance of, a man who called himself simply "the Doctor". He was an eccentric man: the palace wizard, she later discovered. The first time they met, it was purely by accident.

Amy was in a hurry. While she had been training, someone had stolen and hidden her cloak, and it had taken her and Rory ages to find it. Now she was late, and the prince was going to be _so _angry –

As she rounded a corner, she collided with someone, and it was so sudden and unexpected that she lost her balance. She tumbled to the ground, scrolls fluttering everywhere, several of which landed in her lap or on her head.

"Miss, are you all right?" a voice said, and someone grasped her hands, pulling her to her feet.

Amy blinked, focusing on the man in front of her. He had a young, childish face, accompanied with an alarmingly large chin. His blackish-brown hair flopped into his mossy green eyes, which were wide and anxious. He was wearing long, deep blue robes, the likes of which she'd never seen before, with the palace's crest embroidered on the right side.

She realized he'd asked her something. "Ah… yes, I'm sorry," she said. "I should have been watching where I was going."

The man released her hands and bowed deeply to her, making his fringe fall into his eyes even more. "It was my fault, my lady," he said good-naturedly. "I'm afraid this happens quite often."

She chuckled, bending to pick up a few scrolls. "Are you a scholar, then, my lord?"

He helped her, grinning. "I'm a magician – a wizard, if you like," he said. "Call me the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Amy was amused. "Well, Doctor, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Amy, a knight and Prince Sherlock's guardian."

The Doctor widened his eyes again, looking impressed. "I am honored to meet you," he said sincerely.

She laughed, embarrassed, and handed him the last of the scrolls. "I must be on my way now, but I hope I shall see you again."

The Doctor took her hand in his free one and kissed it lightly, smiling. "Until the next time, my lady."


	4. Part 4

**A/N:**

**Hey, look, an update.**

**-Han**

* * *

><p>Amy knew that, living in the palace, it was only a matter of time before she came across the elder prince, Mycroft. She could only hope that such an encounter would happen later rather than sooner.<p>

Naturally, she met him within her first few weeks at the castle.

Amy was on her way back to the prince's library after delivering a message to John for him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tall figure that she recognized as the prince's brother approaching her. Her steps sped up a little, and she tried to pretend she had not noticed him.

Prince Mycroft caught her arm, stopping her in her tracks. "I'd like a word," he said.

She didn't dare argue. "Yes, my lord?"

He gave her a thin, cold smile. "I understand you are my brother's new guardian?"

"I am, my lord." She met his gaze unflinchingly, setting her jaw.

"You've already been here longer than most," he said. "I cannot say I am impressed, though."

That stung. Amy started to reply, but he continued, "I suppose you have not been here long enough to see an attack."

Her mouth went dry. "A what?"

"Did my dear brother not tell you? On occasion the palace is attacked by rebels or even enemy soldiers. It will be your job to escort him to safety, then fight to protect him."

Amy carefully extracted her arm from his grasp. "I understand. I will protect him," she said.

Prince Mycroft's cynical smile grew. "Oh, I see. You are _quite_ dedicated, aren't you?"

She felt her cheeks warm slightly, but she kept her chin up. "I took an oath to serve him, my lord," she informed him.

"Indeed?" He looked at her knowingly. "Be careful not to become _too _attached to my brother, young knight. It will not end well for you."

Amy flushed with anger. "Are you accusing me of falling in love with him, my lord?" she asked, her tone even.

Prince Mycroft lifted his hands slightly, stepping back. "I am simply warning you," he said. "Good day, Amelia."

With shaking hands, Amy returned to Prince Sherlock's library. As she opened the door, he looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"What took you so long?" he asked, sounding merely curious.

She hesitated. "I was detained, my lord," she said quietly.

"By whom?" The prince frowned.

Amy looked away. "Your brother."

The prince stood, crossing the room. "What did he say to you?" he questioned.

"He… he warned me that I may need to fight if there is an attack," she stammered.

"Did he say anything else?" The prince was still tense.

Amy shrank back a little. "N-no, my lord." She didn't want to lie to him, but how could she tell him?

He didn't back down. "You're lying."

She took a tiny step back. "I – he told me not to get attached to you," she said, wringing her hands.

The prince frowned, looking faintly embarrassed. "What a useless thing to say," he said, turning away.

"Quite, my lord," Amy agreed, her shoulders slumping. Useless in that the prince would never care about her in any way except, perhaps, friendship.


End file.
